comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thor Odinson (Earth-2480)
Thor Odinson is the God of Thunder, one of the princes of Asgard, and a member of the Avengers. History Early Life Thor was born to Odin and Frigga, and blessed by the Elder God Gaea, so that he would be the most powerful Asgardian in history. He was an egotistical and obnoxious child, and valued brute strength over logic and strategy. From a young age, he showed just how powerful he was, and was knocking down adult Asgardians when he was still a child. However, he didn't know how to control his weather manipulation abilities, and whenever he went into fits of rage, he would create powerful storms over the Golden City. Because of this, he was forced to learn how to stay calm, as every tantrum endangered the lives of all Asgard. While he learned to remain calm, Thor was sent to Jotunheim, and lived among the Storm Giants, who were able to survive the storms he created. Over several months he became much better at controlling himself. He returned home, but not before the Frost Giants learned Thor had been in Jotunheim, and the already great rivalry between Asgardians and Frost Giants was escalated. This led to the Battle of Utgard, in which Odin decapitated Laufey, King of the Frost Giants. Unknown to Odin at the time, Laufey had sired a child, who had been left orphaned by the battle. Odin adopted the child out of sympathy, giving Thor another brother, Loki. God of Thunder Thor spent a large portion of his life fighting in wars, primarily against the Frost Giants, but also against other factions throughout the Nine Realms, such as Dark Elves and Fire Demons. He developed slight control over his weather manipulation abilities, and made himself angry on battlefields to create storms he could then aim towards enemies. He wielded Jarnbjorn, a powerful axe that he had carved himself, and that had been enchanted with modern magic by Frigga, and ancient magic by Gaea, making it a near-unstoppable weapon. Throughout the realms, he came to be known as the God of Thunder, and made his father proud. He was the first Asgardian to interact with the humans of Midgard, breaking the ancient non-interference rule his people had pertaining to that particular realm. He was forced to break this rule when a powerful storm which came to be known as the God Tempest appeared, and was causing untold destruction. Thor used his weather manipulation to protect a settlement of people, revealing himself to them. He called on his father for assistance, as he didn't have enough control over his power to stop the storm entirely. Odin answered his call, and used a chunk of Uru metal to capture the storm. Odin then ordered the Uru lump be forged into a weapon that would help Thor control his powers. A group of dwarven master blacksmiths forged a hammer inside the heart of a supernova, which Thor infused with his own power, claiming the God Tempest trapped inside as his own. Thor called the weapon Mjolnir, and after it was enchanted by Frigga, it became his signature weapon, and was known throughout the nine realms. For a brief period, it became commonplace for Asgardians to visit Midgard (or at least a small part of it). Through these interactions the Norse Mythology developed, even though many artistic liberties were taken in the process of retelling the stories. Family Troubles During the period of communication between Asgard and Midgard, Thor became determined to make peace with the Frost Giants. He spoke with the princess of Jotunheim, Jarnsaxa, who also wished to end the hostilities. In the process of attempting to devise a plan to ensure peace, Jarnsaxa and Thor developed an intimate relationship. They accidentally conceived children, twin sons, who would eventually be named Modi and Magni. When they were born, their mother wished them to go with their father, as Jotunheim wasn't safe for them. Although accidental, this led to peace between the two realms when Jarnsaxa's mother, the queen, learned of the children's existence, and was saddened to know that her daughter had sent them away because of the violence, and agreed to negotiate a peace treaty with Asgard as a result. Throughout his life, Thor also had to put up with Loki's mischievous exploits, which were often to Thor's detriment. Over time, Loki's plans became more and more dangerous, until one of his 'pranks' brought Fire Demons into Asgard, and caused the deaths of a couple of dozen people. Seeing nothing but evil in Loki's destiny, Odin decided he needed to be banished from Asgard. Thor was given the task of getting rid of Loki, which he accomplished by sending him through the Bifrost to Svartalfheim, a realm where he couldn't use his magic to come back. While Asgard celebrated Loki's banishment, having tired of his so-called tricks many years ago, Thor was disheartened by Loki's banishment, even though he knew it was needed. The Coming of Ragnarok In what was the equivalent of Midgard's year 1983, rumours of Muspelheim planning to invade Asgard spread, and Odin began preparing for war. Unknown to the Asgardians, these rumours had been spread by the Dark Elves to push Asgard into attacking Muspelheim, who would then retaliate. Odin fell for the scheming, and launched an attack on Surtur's forces, the the Fire Giant fired back. From there, everything escalated, until finally Surtur sent his entire army to Asgard. As they made their way through the massive forest between the portal they used and the Golden City, Thor worked to fight them off, hurling lightning at them and tearing them apart with Mjolnir. The Dark Elves had planned this to distract Asgard, so that a troop of Dark Elves could infiltrate the Golden City, led by Loki, who had used his vast knowledge of the realms to find a portal home. Surtur himself appeared through the portal, and Thor began an epic battle against him. The two were both incredibly powerful, and large sections of forest were obliterated by the fight, which moved steadily closer to the Golden City, where the Eternal Flame that Surtur sought was held. Odin, realising that the prophecy of Ragnarok was coming true, ordered Thor to retreat. Although the God of Thunder heavily disagreed with the order, he was bound to follow the wishes of the All-Father, and so remained in the palace while he watched the forces of Muspelheim and Svartalfheim invade his home. Odin told Thor that Asgard was going to fall no matter what, and that the prophecy must come true, so that Asgard can be reborn. He told Thor that every Asgardian would be reincarnated on Midgard, and Thor's destiny was to awaken them when it came time. He enchanted Mjolnir so that only those worthy of its power could use it, meaning the forces of evil couldn't take it before Thor awoke in his next lifetime and use it for nefarious schemes. He and Thor then pushed past the swarms of Fire Demons and Dark Elves, and through Mjolnir through the Bifrost, so that it would land on Midgard and be there when Thor awoke. Using the Odinforce, the All-Father then destroyed the Bifrost, so that the evil couldn't spread to Midgard, which was one of only two realms with no natural portals to it (the other being Niflheim, where the Land of the Dead resided). Thor then faced his brother, Loki, with him being the only threat left to the rebirth of Asgard left. Their battle was the stuff of legends. Lightning and magic collided, with both sides being heavily injured. Eventually, Thor pushed Loki through the branch of the World Tree in Odin's throne-room, into the Room Without Doors, an extra-dimensional prison from which there was no escape. It was a punishment he didn't feel Loki was deserving of last time, but now that he had incited Ragnarok, he felt the Room Without Doors wasn't a bad enough punishment. Knowing he would be reborn in a new life, Thor then faced Surtur, and embraced his death, which released the power of the storm inside him, obliterating what remained of Asgard. Reawakened Powers & Abilities Super Strength: Even by Asgardian standards, Thor is incredibly powerful, being so strong that he himself has never learnt his true limit, if he has one. Healing Factor: Thor's healing process is much faster than most, being able to heal from broken bones in a matter of hours. Super Senses: His hearing and sense of touch are far beyond most other Asgardians. Flight: By channelling the 'Force of the Storm' inside himself, Thor can push himself through the air, creating a powerful air current behind him. However, he has some difficulty controlling the force of this ability, instead often relying on Mjolnir to fly. Weather Manipulation: The 'Force of the Storm' within Thor allows him to both manifest storms from nowhere, and to dissipate them. He can also control storms, which he usually uses to summon lightning. Electric Blasts: Not only can he summon lightning from the sky, Thor can also generate electricity within his body that he can release in powerful bursts. Expert Combatant: In the 1309 years of his life, Thor has spent a lot of time learning how to fight, and has honed his skills to become one of Asgard's greatest fighters. Weapons Expert: Although he mostly relies on his own power and Mjolnir, Thor is able to use a variety of weapons, from axes to zhuas. Paraphernalia Mjolnir: A hammer Odin ordered to be forged to act as a conduit through which Thor can channel his power. * Thor can summon Mjolnir to him, even from the other end of the universe (although it would take a long time to reach him). * Mjolnir can pull Thor off the ground and through the air, allowing him flight. Jarnbjorn ''(Formerly)'': An axe used by Thor prior to the forging of Mjolnir. Jarnbjorn was enchanted with both ancient and modern magics, making it one of the most powerful weapons in Asgardian history. * It is able to cut through the armour of the Celestials themselves, and is nearly indestructible. * After Thor lifted Mjolnir and began to use it as his primary weapon, Jarnbjorn was placed in the Royal Vault for safety, where it remains today. Trivia * Category:Heroes Category:Created by Jacques the Worthy Category:Earth-2480 Category:Versions of Thor Category:Asgardians Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Senses Category:Healing Factor Category:Flight Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Electric Blasts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Males Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Single Characters